Earth
Earth is home to the Human race and the planet former Invader Zim was sent to take over and/or destroy. Almighty Tallest Red and Almighty Tallest Purple, not wanting Zim to ruin Operation Impending Doom II like he ruined Operation Impending Doom, sent Zim to Earth purely by chance. Their intentions had simply been to send Zim as far away from Irk as possible. They didn't expect Zim to actually encounter a planet after he left. They had hoped he would die on an airless rock, or land on "one of those exploding head planets." Much to their chagrin, and Zim's delight, Earth turned out to be a heavily populated planet, with technology greatly inferior to the Irkens, thus ripe for conquest. Earth is not considered valuable by the Irken Empire, explaining why no real Invaders were assigned to conquer it, even after its existence was confirmed. Galactic location During the Great Assigning on planet Conventia, a map is shown of all explored space, which the Irkens intend to conquer in their new campaign. Earth took the form of a small, yellow paper note taped on the extreme edge of the map. It had a crude drawing of a planet with a big question mark in the center, possibly because its existence was guessed at, based on long-range scans. Presumably, this means that Earth is at the extreme fringe of known space, in the backwaters, away from major alien races like the Irkens, Vortians, and Meekrob. It took Zim six months to reach Earth from Conventia. Compounded by the fact that Earth was "added" to Operation Impending Doom II at the last minute, it presumably has an extremely low priority in the Irken Empire's renewed campaign to conquer the galaxy, as none of the Irkens, including both Almighty Tallest did not recognize this planet's name. Indeed, the Almighty Tallest essentially treat Zim's continued presence on Earth as an exile that Zim himself is not aware of, which keeps Zim occupied and as far away from the main Irken fleet as possible. Therefore, it will probably be many years before the fleet, led by the Massive, arrive at Earth, if at all. Society The Earth society seen in the Invader ZIM universe is a dark and satirical version of that in real life. This Earth is more technologically advanced, but the intelligence of the human race is noticeably lower. Practically every human on the planet is painfully oblivious and/or gullible, except for Professor Membrane, Ms. Bitters, Dib, and Gaz. Human society in the IZ universe displays many stereotypes and generalizations seen in the real Earth, except humorously exaggerated. Several fictional companies and franchises in the show are parodies or mockeries of similar ones seen in modern society. It's likely that Invader ZIM is set years into the future, as much of Earth's water seems to be polluted, the sky is red, and extremely advanced technology, such as antigravity and rapid space travel exist. Approximately two million years after the incident happening during The Most Horrible X-Mas Ever, the appearance of humans seemed to have changed (at least for the children, who are the only humans seen in this time period). These children were very plump and round (also a possible result of their thick clothing), and had headgear that resembled earmuffs wrapping around their heads along with wire-like patterns on the sides of their heads. The humans seem to have become much more intelligent during this time period, as a small child was able to criticize a story told by Mr. Sludgey with remarkable vocabulary. The humans now live within a a large defensive dome to protect themselves each Christmas from the Santa Claus robot built by Zim. Trivia * This version of Earth has many restaurants that are parodies of real-life ones, such as McMeaties (McDonald's), Krazy Taco (Taco Bell), and Bloaty's Pizza Hog (Chuck E Cheese's). * When viewing Earth from space, it always has a hurricane on it, appearing to be about to make landfall in Florida. Its position and apparent strength suggest that it may be, or be intended to look like Hurricane Andrew. * The time it takes to get from Irk to Earth in a Voot Cruiser is approximately the same as the time it takes to get to the moon from Earth in a rocket. * According to Jhonen, he has said in the series finale, Invader Dib, Zim would begin to lose his desire to conquer Earth after seeing the beauty in its life. Notes Category:Planets Category:The Solar System Category:Locations